1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that allows a sub-device to be attached thereto or detached therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal is portable or not. The mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal that can be directly carried around and a vehicle mount terminal.
According to diversification of functions, the terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc.
In order to support and increase the functions of the terminals, modification of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminals may be taken into consideration. Research on mobile terminals having bodies that are made blocks or modularized so as to be detachably attached in functional or structural aspects is ongoing.